


SAND

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUTLAWQUEEN at the beach ... enjoy this fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAND

This is a ONESHOT. I went to the beach for my birthday and yet again … I was like I can write OUTLAWQUEEN here. Good grief. I have issues! LOL Enjoy this little bit of fluff! XOXO 

SAND

Regina hates sand. It sticks to everything; towels, clothes, car mats and it makes her skin itchy and irritated. But despite that; here she is driving her four friends to the beach because it had been too damn long since they’d all hung out and that included the men as well. They were almost there and her friends were suffering from diarrhea mouth. Non-stop gossip about nothing at all and she didn’t know exactly why she was feeling so bitchy but she just was. Her best friend Mary looked over at her “Everything okay?” 

Regina sighed “Yeah, you know me: I have a love/hate relationship with the beach.” 

Her other best friend Emma leaned forward from the seat behind her “Wait you didn’t tell her about David’s new friend? The really cute one with the accent  
and nice bod,” Emma said seriously. 

Regina glared at Mary “What is she talking about?”

“Not exactly, I was going to mention it but I thought it might be a nice surprise.” 

“No, we’re not doing this again,” Regina said as she gripped the steering wheel “Every time you try to set me up with someone it never works out. So, thank you but no,” she said.

Their other friend Ruby yelled from the back “He’s hot. I’ve seen him. C’mon Gina give the guy a chance.” 

Ruby’s best friend Tink agreed “I heard he’s super smart and very nice – a true gentleman,” she said. 

Regina looked over at Mary “I can’t believe this.” 

“Can you just play nice – please. David really likes him and says he’s a great guy,” Mary said. 

Regina sighed “For you my best friend I will try my hardest to be nice and not act like a total bitch but after this you must agree that you are not going to  
try to set me up with anyone else – deal?” 

Mary smiled “It’s a deal.” 

Ruby screamed from the back “Alright now let’s get this party started!” They arrived about ten minutes later; it was easier for them to park in the garage and walk across the street. It took a few minutes; but once they had everything out of the car they headed outside and over toward the beach. Mary had text her boyfriend David when they arrived and he said he would run up to meet them with Killian – Emma’s new boyfriend of only two months. Once they started walking Ruby was already complaining about the heat and talking about how she couldn’t wait to strip everything off and jump in the water. Emma and Tink carried the cooler and a few bags; while Regina and Mary carried a few umbrellas. Everyone had beach chairs on their backs. It was chaotic and when they were almost to the spot where the men had set up David was running over with Killian and helping them. 

Regina hated the sand it was already itching her feet and she was dreading this; she dropped her stuff and shook her head when she saw Ruby already running toward the water with her newest flame Victor “It’s okay we’ve got this,” she yelled. 

“Leave her be. You know how she is,” Tink said as her and Emma placed the cooler down and began setting up the umbrellas. 

“At least she enjoys herself,” Emma said glaring at Regina. 

“I said I’d try Swan. Now, go join your boyfriend and back off,” she said. 

Tink rolled her eyes “Gina you promised you’d try and have fun.” Emma stripped off her clothes and joined Killian, Ruby and Victor in the water. They were already acting rowdy and splashing around.

“Are you okay with being the odd one out,” Regina asked Tink as they watched their friends.

She smiled and shrugged “I’m used to it and maybe I’ll be brave enough to strike up a conversation with a beautiful blonde in a bikini,” she said winking. It  
was no secret that Tink preferred the ladies and they were all very accepting of it. Regina just couldn’t help but feel bad that they were all paired off – speaking of . . . she turned around and her lips opened slightly at the sight of the man she was supposedly being pawned off on. 

Regina licked her lips and actually said out loud “Oh … my.” 

Mary bumped her hip “See . . . very nice,” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’m going to head into the water. I’ll see you both in a bit,” Tink said as she finished undressing and headed over to the water. 

Regina peered at her friend “You’re taken. You better stop that,” she whispered to Mary. 

“I can look – it’s a free country. I wonder what he looks like without that shirt,” she teased. “Looks like we’ll find out soon enough – hello you two,” Mary said as she addressed David and Regina’s companion for the day. 

David walked over “Hey, Regina this is my friend Robin. Robin this is my very good friend Regina – the woman I was telling you about,” he said. 

Robin stuck out his hand “Milady, it’s very nice to meet you,” he said smiling. 

Regina shook his hand “Likewise,” she said. 

Mary was smiling from ear to ear “Alright, well bye,” she said rather obviously and her and David high-tailed it for the water. 

Regina yelled “It’s alright. I’ve got this you guys go ahead,” she said shaking her head. 

“Can I help,” Robin asked. 

“Thank you very much,” she replied. She dropped the rest of her stuff and they spread out the blanket “They always do this. They get excited and then I get stuck setting everything up. I don’t really mind but I don’t know . . . I’m not really a beach fan,” she admitted. 

Robin glanced over at her curiously “Really? I thought most women enjoyed the beach,” he said. 

“It’s alright I suppose. I’m not a good swimmer so I don’t like the water much and I absolutely hate sand,” she said. 

“I agree with you on that one – it gets everywhere,” he said. 

She laughed and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear “So true.” After they set up everything Robin went over to his towel and pulled his shirt over his head; it took everything in Regina not to stare at him; his back and arms were toned and . . . her mouth went dry instantly at the sight of him. When he faced her she quickly turned around and decided to strip as well and when she glanced over her shoulder – she caught him staring. She smiled as he walked toward her “You know what’s going on here – right?” 

He placed a hand on his hip “What do you mean,” he asked. 

“They’re trying to set us up,” she said matter-of-factly. “I’ve basically been pawned off on you.” 

He smiled and when his dimples showed she almost moaned out loud “I wouldn’t put it that way. To be honest; I feel the same way. Actually, let me retract and say I don’t know about you but I’m fine with this. I was told you are a loving, smart, wonderful friend and dare I say – you’re absolutely gorgeous. So, if you’d like to spend time with me today; maybe we can get to know one another? How does that sound Regina?” When he said her name; she couldn’t help that her tongue darted out between her lips; he was holding out his hand for her to take it “Shall we go swimming,” he asked. God, he was attractive and when he spoke it did something to her. The butterflies in her belly were going crazy and she hadn’t felt this way in years. She smiled and took his hand and they headed to the water “They’re staring,” he said. 

“Yeah, I’m used to it,” she said. They went out about waist deep and then she stopped and squatted down “How do you know David?” 

“I work with him. I’m a 911 operator,” Robin said as he floated on his back “I just started a few weeks ago.” 

“Wow … so you’re obviously single or you wouldn’t be here.” 

“Divorced and I have a five year old son named Roland.” 

“Oh . . .” 

“He’s with his mum and his step-father today,” he explained. “Does that bother you; that I have a son?” 

“No, not at all,” she said rather quickly. “I love kids.” He started to swim out farther “Robin, I can’t go out there,” she said. “I’ve never gone out past my waist. I don’t swim well.” 

He held out his hand “I’ll hold you.” 

She was nervous “I don’t know. I don’t even go out with any of them,” she said motioning towards her friends “I just met you. I don’t trust easily,” she admitted.

“I can hold both of us up; I promise. I won’t let anything happen and if you get scared we’ll come right back in,” he said. She watched as her friends were swimming farther out and it pissed her off that she never went with them but today she really wanted to. She needed to stop being so afraid of the water. She wanted to be brave and he was definitely strong enough to hold both of them. For the first time ever she was actually considering this “I can see you’re torn. We don’t have to Regina. I’m perfectly happy staying right here,” he said.

She took Robin’s hand and they began to swim together “I really need to be brave about this,” she said.” They started going and she let out a breath. 

“You’re doing fine,” he replied. 

“I feel like such an idiot. All I can do is the doggie paddle,” she said. 

“Don’t worry, Regina. Ask me more questions it will distract you,” he suggested. 

“How long have you been divorced?” 

“Three years – she cheated on me,” he explained “Then, married the other guy.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said as they continued to swim.

“I’m alright now. It happens. It was hard,” he admitted.

“It must be difficult on your son,” she said. 

“Sometimes but his step-father treats him well. So, I have no complaints. I will admit that sometimes I’m still somewhat bitter about the whole thing but Roland is my main concern. As long as he’s happy then that’s all that matters.” 

“It’s difficult to get over something like that when you’ve been hurt but I can already tell you’re a good father,” she said. 

“I try to be,” he said seriously. 

They finally reached her friends and they cheered “Shut up you idiots. Okay, now that I’m here – I’m afraid,” she admitted as she looked around at them. 

“It’s scary out here.” 

Robin grabbed her around the waist “You’re alright; wrap your legs around me – I can hold both of us up,” he said. 

“Are you sure,” she asked as she headed into his arms. 

“I’m positive. You can trust me,” he said. Regina did as Robin instructed and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms encircled his neck “See, I’ve got you,” he said into her ear. 

She whispered “We just met,” somewhat embarrassed. 

“Trust me – I’m not complaining. Plus, I’m excited for you. They seem happy you made it out here. How does this feel,” he asked. 

“It’s okay,” she said smiling. “I’m just concentrating on breathing.” 

“You’re doing fine.” 

Tink swam over “Great job Gina! We’ve never been able to get her out here. She doesn’t even trust David! Listen, they’re planning a volleyball game in the shallow end toward the shore in about fifteen minutes or so,” the blonde shared. 

“I’ll play,” Robin said. 

“This is Tink,” Regina said as she introduced them. 

“Sorry, I’m so rude,” Tink said laughing. 

“You’re fine love. Nice to meet you,” he said. “Are you alright,” he asked glancing back into Regina’s face. 

She smiled “Yes, I think so.” Tink swam away since they were both staring at one another “This is one way to break the ice,” she said. 

He laughed “I’m not going to lie; you feel good in my arms,” he said softly. 

She shook her head and smiled “Stop being a flirt.” 

“I’m serious,” he said. “Now then; I believe you were asking me questions earlier.” 

“Yes, well I was wondering - when’s the last time you dated someone,” she said. 

He pulled her a little closer and continued to hold them up “I’ve gone on a few dates that have ended badly but nothing serious. My son is the most important person in my life.” 

“I get that. Sorry, hold that thought; If I let go of you for a minute will you hold my hands while I tread,” she asked. 

“Yes, of course.” 

She unraveled her legs from around his waist and he grabbed her hand “I can understand about your son. I haven’t dated anyone since my fiancée Daniel died,” she admitted. 

“I will not lie – David told me about that,” he said. 

“It’s been difficult. I mean; I’ve tried but I always find an excuse to not go on a second date with a man. I miss this. Just being close to someone so I think  
it’s time I try again,” she said carefully. 

“It must have been terrible,” he said softly. 

She nodded “It was. Sometimes, I still feel guilty but I know he would want me to move on.” 

“I’m sure he would,” Robin said. “Well, it looks like everyone is heading toward the shore do you want to try swimming in or you can hold onto my back,” he suggested. 

She smiled “I’ll swim.” They started swimming in slowly “I think I’ll sit the game out and get some sun. I don’t feel like exercising today and that will be a workout.” 

“You must work out regularly,” he said bluntly. She laughed “What I mean to say is . . .” 

“I know what you mean and yes I do . . . that’s why today I’d rather not,” she said. 

“I don’t blame you. So, have you been on any dates since you’re fiancée’,” Robin asked. 

“A few but they all ended in disaster; my friends like to try and set me up and it doesn’t always go so well,” she said. 

“Well, I for one do not scare easily,” he teased.

“I suppose that’s a good thing,” she said. 

“David tells me you’re a teacher?” 

“Yes, high school computer science. I’m actually a closet nerd,” she whispered. 

He laughed “I love that; being smart is an attractive feature in a woman. Being able to talk about real world issues – it’s important.” 

“I don’t talk politics though; especially this time of year,” she said. 

“Oh’ I can agree with you on that.” They laughed and she was getting out of breath “Doing alright?” 

“Yes, this is the most I’ve swam in a long while,” she admitted. 

“I for one am honored that you trusted me Regina,” he said. They were standing now and the men were all yelling at Robin “I should go over there.” 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” she said. He watched as she got out of the water and walked back up toward their chairs and Ruby was also sitting down – she was not interested in playing either. Robin couldn’t help the feelings stirring inside of him; when David said Regina was pretty he wasn’t kidding – she’s breathtaking. 

He walked over to Killian “You’re on my team mate. Hey, how’s is going with Gina?” 

“Very well actually,” Robin said. 

“We noticed,” David replied. 

“Let me just talk to her. Trust me you guys have me nervous enough. She’s stunning and I don’t want to mess this up,” Robin admitted. 

“You seem to be doing alright,” Mary said smiling. 

“Can we play,” Victor yelled. 

Regina watched them pass the volleyball around and Ruby was grinning at her “So, what happened with Robin,” she asked. 

“We’re talking and getting to know one another – that’s all.” 

“You had your legs wrapped around him Gina.” 

“He was holding me up and I didn’t notice much – I was scared,” she admitted. 

“But, for the first time ever – you went out. We’ve never been able to get you out there and you just . . . went.” 

“I know. I wanted to out there with all of you and I . . . I can’t explain it,” she said softly. 

“He’s totally hot,” Ruby said as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You have a flavor of the month – leave mine alone,” Regina said seriously. 

“Damn, Gina you’re already territorial about him – it’s about time you were interested in someone.” 

“Don’t be silly we only just met.” 

“Yes, but you are both obviously attracted to one another,” Ruby said as she sat back and closed her eyes. Regina knew her friend was telling the truth. They were definitely attracted and Regina was already very interested in getting to know Robin more. She was also shocked that she trusted him enough to swim out in deep water. Normally, she’d never do that and Tink had told the truth; even David couldn’t convince Regina to go out there with him. There was something about Robin that she really liked. She tried not to look at him but she couldn’t help it; he was so attractive. His body was toned, his smile was friendly and . . . he turned around and looked straight at her. She smiled and he did also; Robin ran a hand through his hair and she cleared her throat. God, he was nice to look at. She lay back in the chair and closed her eyes – she didn’t want to be obvious. She didn’t fall asleep but she did listen. When the game broke everyone came back over to their spot. They were passing around waters and snacks and Regina heard Ruby move and someone take her place. 

She lifted her head and Robin was drinking a bottle of water “Who won,” she asked. 

“We declared a tie,” he said. 

“That sounds fair,” she said. “Are you tired?”

“Yes,” he admitted. 

“It sounded intense.” 

“It was,” he said. He moved over to the blanket and lay down on his stomach “Do you want to chat with me,” he asked. He was asking her to lay down with him. Everyone was busy talking and drinking water. Regina scooted off her chair and crawled over to the blanket. He sat up on his elbow “Hello, so where were we,” he asked. 

She smiled “I don’t remember if we are being honest.” 

“Alright, what else do you want to know about me,” he asked. 

She shrugged and bit her lip “What’s your favorite food?”

“Oh’ I like all food,” he said laughing. “It’s hard for me to choose,” he admitted. 

“I make lasagna – from scratch. I do the noodles and everything I have a machine,” she said.

He licked his lips “Oh’ my – I like where this is going,” he said seriously. 

She laughed out loud and he did also “You’re funny and flirting,” she said. 

“I’ve been told I have a sense of humor and flirting with you is fun,” he said teasingly. She ran her hands through her hair and cleared her throat “I’m sorry if it’s too much.” 

“No, not at all; I’m just not used to it that’s all,” she admitted. “So, have you been to the beach a lot this summer you’re tan,” she said. 

He smiled “I have. I’ve gone with Roland a few times. You are also,” he said. 

“I have a pool at my complex where I live,” she explained. 

“Oh’ really that’s nice. I wish I did,” he said sadly.

“It is very nice,” she admitted. 

“What else,” he asked. 

“Do you like your job so far,” she asked. 

“I do. I see it as helping people and giving back to the community. My family is full of police officers, and fireman. But, I wanted to do something different. What about you? Do you like being a teacher?”

She leaned up on her elbow and finally faced him; he bravely took her hand and laced their fingers together “Yes, actually. I’m known for helping troubled teens in my classroom. I try to get them on the right track. I’ve helped quite a few students get interested in computers and technology. Several of them come from broken homes . . .”

“Wow, that’s brilliant Regina,” he said. 

“I will not lie – it takes its toll sometimes so I am very grateful for summer vacation when it comes around,” she admitted. 

He smiled “I don’t blame you.” They were staring into each other’s eyes and he finally cleared his throat “David told me that you were pretty but . . . more like stunningly beautiful,” he said softly. “Is that even a proper sentence,” he said laughing. 

She smiled “Thank you. That’s sweet of you to say,” she said. 

“So, now that I’ve made this a little awkward; how do you feel about going back into the water with me?” 

“I think I’m okay with that,” she said. He stood and held out his hand for her and they went back into the water “It seems cold,” she said as the water  
reached her waist. 

“Your body is hot,” he said seriously. 

She glanced over at him “Really . . .” 

He started laughing and held up his hands “Wait! I meant . . .” 

She reached for his hand “I know what you meant,” she teased. 

He laced their fingers together again “Now I’m embarrassed,” he admitted. 

“Robin, don’t be. It’s fine,” she said. They started swimming and continued to talk until they got out to where they’d been earlier “God, was it really this far before,” she asked as looked toward the shore. 

“Yes, but you’re fine. I’m here,” he whispered. 

“Can you . . . “ 

“Come here,” he said pulling her into his arms. Her legs went around his waist and her arms encircled his neck like before “How’s that,” he asked. 

“I think okay,” she said. 

“What are you afraid of,” he asked. 

“I have an inkling as to why. I’ve always been afraid of the water,” she said “When I was little my mother tossed me into a lake we used to go to. You know when you’re young and they think instincts will just kick in and you’ll swim. Well, I didn’t. I wasn’t coming up. My father jumped in and all I remember is lying on the sand and he was screaming at my mother. It was awful,” she said. Robin was running his fingers up and down her arm “My parent’s relationship was always strained but that day I’ll never forget my father was beyond angry with her.” 

“I’m so sorry that happened but Regina don’t you see; there’s a reason you’re afraid. That was a very traumatic experience,” he said seriously as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. 

“I know. I just feel so silly all the time because what Tink said is very true – I’ve never come out here. But, today I just wanted to,” she admitted. 

He smiled “I’m honored that you trust me enough. This is a big deal,” he said. She placed her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her tight “How does this feel?”

“Very nice,” she admitted. 

“Just relax. I’ve got us,” he said. She hugged him back “Trust me I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m very attracted to you and I’m hoping you’ll go out with me on a real date after today actually,” he whispered. 

She laughed “So, you’re already asking me out?” 

“I know. It’s crazy,” he said. 

She glanced into his face “It’s not that crazy,” she said teasingly. 

“Stop flirting with me,” he whispered. 

She laughed and then glanced toward the shore and she rolled her eyes “God, they are staring – hard.” 

He followed her eyes and indeed everyone in their party was watching them and they were being very obvious about it “You’re right,” he said. He placed his forehead against her “Do you want to give them a show?” 

She laughed and leaned back slightly “Are you serious?” 

“We could give them something to really talk about; I already want to kiss you,” he admitted. 

“Robin . . .” 

“Oh’ if you don’t want to I understand. I mean; we just met after all,” he said seriously. “I just thought – why not?” 

She laughed “Robin, are you sure you want to do this . . . now? I mean I’m fine with it . . .” 

“I’ve got you. Just lean in and . . .” he was somewhat shocked when Regina moved in first and her lips coasted over his easily. It was soft, gentle and even she was surprised at the moan that emitted from the back of her throat. His hands held her head and they didn’t stop. He was holding them up with his legs and she wasn’t the slightest bit afraid anymore – she trusted him. They kissed; lips sucking and tongues clashing. The water was splashing around them and her legs tightened around his waist. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest and Robin groaned; then he pulled back first and rubbed his nose against hers “Shit,” he whispered. 

She smiled “I’ll take that as a good sign,” she teased. 

“Yes, I’m shaking,” he admitted. They both glanced toward the shore and it was - hilarious everyone was staring in complete shock. 

“You were right,” she said laughing. 

He glanced back into her face “God, this is nice. I don’t want to go back in but I have to admit I’m getting tired.” 

Regina kissed him quickly again and then released her legs from around his waist “Let’s go,” she said. The chatted the whole time they swam back toward shore. Their group was now talking with one another and she hoped they wouldn’t make a big deal about what they’d just witnessed. He took her hand as they headed out of the water and as they walked toward the blanket; everyone was completely silent “Oh what no one has anything to say,” Regina said as she plopped down on the blanket. 

Robin smirked as he lay back on the blanket next to her and that’s when everyone started talking again “You’re mean,” he whispered to her. 

She laughed “Now is your chance to run,” she teased. 

“Not a chance,” he said as he kissed her quickly and then placed his face down. Regina did the same and then she felt him grab her hand and hold on tight. They listened as everyone talked; not much was said. Tink was gossiping about her run in with an ex at a club a few nights before, then Killian and Emma talked about a new restaurant they tried – normal stuff. 

Then, Ruby said “Hey, are we doing anything after this or are we just heading home?” 

“We could go grab a bite,” Killian suggested. 

“There are a few places down the boardwalk; we could google reviews,” Emma said. 

Regina groaned and then lifted her head and Robin did the same “What is it,” he whispered. 

“They always do this; they argue about what to do after and then we all end up just leaving anyways,” she said. 

“We could always ditch them,” he teased wiggling his eyebrows. 

She stared at him dumbfounded “You’re serious?” 

Robin leaned up on his elbow “Sure. I was told you drove Mary’s car and well – you don’t have to go back with them. Do you?” 

Regina smiled “You are serious.” 

“I already know that I like you and I want to get to know you better. I could take you home. I live in the next town over from you so I wouldn’t be going out of my way. We could go to dinner. There’s a place down the street that has amazing crab cakes – or so I’ve read. I know we just met but you can trust me Regina,” Robin said seriously. 

She just realized for the first time it was eerily quiet; her friends were listening and once again they were staring; she nodded toward them, sat up and cleared her throat “Aren’t you guys hot? Go in the water or something,” she said. 

“Are you seriously ditching us,” Emma asked. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have suggested it – I apologize,” Robin said as he sat up. 

“No, wait don’t apologize,” Regina replied as she put a hand on his arm. 

“You drove us,” Ruby said.

“What’s your point,” Regina retaliated.

“We came together; we should leave together,” Tink said. 

“Will you guys shut up,” Mary said. They all turned toward her “Regina’s right it’s hot. C’mon let’s all go back in. We shouldn’t be listening. This is private. Let them be.” The women were all pouting for some reason and Regina couldn’t help but notice that. 

They all actually stood and listened to Mary “She won’t do it,” Killian said. “So, don’t worry love,” he said to Emma. 

Regina glared at him and stood from the blanket “What did you say?”

“You’re not going to go that’s all I said,” he replied. 

“What makes you say that,” she practically yelled as she stalked over to him. 

“Gina, calm down,” David said. 

Everyone was now standing “No, no I get it. Gina doesn’t take chances anymore. She’s not adventurous like she used to be when Daniel was alive. Is that what Emma told you – that I’m boring now,” she said angrily. “That I’m constantly miserable to be around and a bitch. I mean what woman doesn’t like going to the beach right?” 

“Shit, he didn’t mean it like that,” Emma said. “Relax; you’re going off for no reason.” 

“Stop Gina, we’ve never said anything like that about you,” Ruby said. 

“Oh’ really; you don’t speak the truth? I know I’ve changed I’m not an idiot. I wish you would all stop walking on egg shells around me. It’s pissing me off.” 

Mary stood in front of her “Stop this is getting out of hand.” 

Robin was now standing next to her “C’mon let’s go take a walk,” he said as he held his hand out to her. Regina took it and they walked away. “Just breathe,” he said. She nodded and couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and continued to walk with him. He didn’t say a word and she was grateful for that. They’d only just met and already they’d kissed and he saw her cry. She felt like an idiot.  
She stopped and sat down on the edge of the sand so that the water was barely touching them and Robin joined her “I have changed,” she admitted. “When Daniel died – I forced myself to move on by focusing on work. I haven’t been living or feeling much since he’s been gone. I was never this mouthy when he was alive but I guess I just became this angry . . . thing. Does that make sense?” 

Robin sighed “Completely. I felt that way for a long time after my divorce. I didn’t know what I’d done to make her want to cheat. I dissected everything and it made me nuts. But in the end it was because we just weren’t compatible anymore it was as simple as that. But, the anger is still there at times,” he said. 

She nodded “I know they are only trying to help but I wish they wouldn’t. I wish they’d mind their own business.” 

“My mates are the same way. They’re always pushing me to go out and meet people but sometimes I just want to be by myself,” he said. 

“I can’t complain. They were right about one thing,” she said softly. 

“What’s that,” he asked. 

“You,” she admitted. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead “I think you have to try to remember that they love you; that is why they want to help,” he said.

“I know,” she said sighing. 

“Are you ready to start walking back?” 

“Yes but first; did you mean what you said earlier about dinner and taking me home?” 

“Of course; I’d love that,” he said. 

She smiled “Then, if you’re sure I’ll go out with you tonight.” Robin kissed her softly and then rubbed his nose against hers. They stood and headed back to the group; chatting and swinging their arms along the way. Everyone was still sitting around and Regina stopped and placed a hand on her hip once she was directly in front of them “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I went off. Will you forgive me,” she asked. 

Mary stood first “Of course; we love you don’t be silly.” They hugged and then the rest of the women stood and hugged her as well. 

Killian joined them “I’m sorry Gina. I shouldn’t have assumed,” he said. 

She smiled “Yeah, because it makes an ass out of you,” she teased. “I’m going out with Robin after this as long as everyone is okay with that. He asked me to dinner and he will take me home. Is that okay with everyone?” 

They all laughed and then everyone was heading back into the water except Regina, Robin and David “So, you’ll take her home?” 

Robin smiled “Yes David; this was your idea so don’t get all overprotective now,” he said. 

Regina glared at her friend “Okay, that’s it; you go in the water your wife is probably looking for you. Go,” she said seriously as she shoved David. He walked away and she could tell he was somewhat unsure. 

“Can you believe all this,” she said. 

Robin took her hand and they lay back on the blanket “Remember what I said; it’s because they care about you,” he said. 

“I know. So, any idea what time you want to jump ship,” she asked. 

He laughed “Whenever you’re ready; you let me know. We can change and then walk down to the restaurant and even look in a few shops if you want.” 

“Sounds good to me,” she said. The rest of the afternoon went by without a hitch. They ate sandwiches for lunch, took another walk on the beach and watched a few chicken fights with the rest of the group. Around three o’clock Regina looked at Robin and he knew she was ready. Everyone else decided to stay longer and they insisted they were fine with them leaving and spending time together. After hugs from everyone; Robin and Regina headed up to the bathrooms to change clothes. She put her stuff in his car after he insisted and finally they were walking around town; holding hands, chatting, stopping in a few shops on the way to dinner. Rooney’s was the restaurant Robin had chosen for them to have happy hour at. It was on the water and when they arrived; they were seating on a wall facing the ocean. 

Robin held her chair out and they both sat “Do you like Calamari,” he asked. 

“Yes, very much so actually,” she said. They ordered a plate to share and Robin had a water and Regina a glass of Sangria. 

She looked around and he grabbed her hand “Penny for your thoughts,” he asked. 

She smiled “Oh’ no it’s nothing; it’s very beautiful here,” she replied. 

“It is,” he said softly as he brought the top of her hand to his lips. Their drinks came and they tapped glasses “To the beach,” he said. 

“To conquering fears,” she added. 

“I’ll drink to that,” he replied. They chatted about their now mutual friends, coming back to the beach before the summer ended and he was finally able to show her a picture of his son. The calamari came and they devoured it and then ordered their dinner which they agreed they would share – crab cakes. 

Regina ordered another glass of Sangria, “Do you need anything else right now,” the waitress asked eyeing Robin up and down. 

“No, we’re fine,” he said. 

She winked and walked away and Regina rolled her eyes “She was laying it on thick,” Robin whispered. 

Regina smiled “Well, you are quite nice to look at,” she said teasingly. 

“Oh’ why thank you milady,” he said as he leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. She pulled back first and he stared into her face “I could get used to that  
mouth.” 

She could feel her cheeks flushing “It’s nice,” she admitted. Their dinner arrived a few minutes later and they shared the same plate. Robin gave her the  
first bite off her fork and she moaned “That is really good,” she said. 

He laughed “I told you,” he said as he began to eat. It was romantic, fun and conversation was easy with him. They had a lot in common and she loved that he was attentive, held her hand and kissed her forehead. Robin was someone she wanted to see again – most definitely. They let dinner drag out as long as possible and then he paid the check. They started walking up the street again back toward the parking garage and after one more restroom stop they were finally in his car. She admitted her feet were tired and he told her she could take off her shoes if she wanted and get comfortable. It was about a forty minute drive to her house and when they were ten minutes away she was a little sad. She didn’t want the night to end. It was still early but she wouldn’t dare be so bold and ask him in. Robin reached down and brought her hand to his lips “Everything alright,” he asked.  
She smiled “Yes, just tired I suppose. I had a wonderful time today. I hate to see it end,” she said softly. 

“I agree,” he replied. Once they were parked in front of her house Regina couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face “Bloody Hell, this place is huge,” he said. 

She laughed “That’s the reaction I usually get. My parents left it to me,” she explained. 

“You live here alone,” he asked. 

“Yes, but I have an alarm system and cameras,” she said. 

He nodded “Wow, it’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” she replied. They sat staring at one another for a minute and finally she opened the door and got out. Regina grabbed her bag out of the back seat and Robin walked around the car “So, you have my number,” she said. 

“I do,” he asked. 

She laughed “I put it in your phone when you went to the bathroom at the restaurant.” 

“You’re a sneak,” he said laughing. 

She smiled up into his face “Thank you Robin for being so wonderful today,” she said. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in for a kiss. She met him half way and she moaned when his tongue caressed hers. Their kisses became a little more heated and she turned them around and her back hit the car. 

Robin caged her in with his arms and they continued kissing, touching and hugging each other for several more minutes. Finally he took a step back and placed his hands in his pockets “I’m sorry. It’s just . . .” 

“Don’t be sorry,” she said. “It’s getting late though; I should go in.” 

“I’ll wait right here. I want to make sure you get in alright,” he said. Regina kissed him one more time “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

She smiled “Okay. Goodnight,” she said. 

“Goodnight,” he replied. Robin watched as Regina entered her house; she waved out the window once she was inside and he got back into his car. To say he was shocked was an understatement. When he agreed to go to the beach with David and the rest of his friends he had no idea how much he was going to enjoy himself. He met a beautiful woman and had amazing conversation with her and then dinner was romantic and fun. He liked Regina a lot. He was sure something was definitely starting between them. He finally was ready; he put the car in gear and drove toward home. 

 

Regina watched as Robin drove away and then she headed upstairs to get ready for bed. She showered, changed, made a cup of tea and then when she went back to her room and pulled the blankets down she noticed her phone was blinking on her nightstand. It was a text from Robin letting her know he was home and thanking her for a lovely day. She sat on the edge of her bed and couldn’t help the tears that fell. She finally felt like she was able to open up to someone again. Yes, they’d only just met but being with Robin; it was almost as if her heart had finally healed. She glanced down at her phone and there was another text “Ugh, so much sand in my car! I hate that shit but I still enjoyed the beach with you. I’ll call you tomorrow,” he said. Regina couldn’t help laughing out loud at that; she sure hated sand but she had a feeling with Robin around – she could deal with it . . . 

 

THE END


End file.
